New York Ruins
"The City That Never Sleeps" New York Ruins is the area where the city of New York used to exist prior to the New York Riot. As of 1936, the ruins are controlled by the Five Points Gang under the leadership of Charles Luciano. Before The New York Riot Before the New York Riot, New York was one of the biggest cities in the world, being the first stop for immigrants heading into the USA. During the Great War, refugees flooded into New York City from France, the British Isles and Italy. The New York Mafia, seeing possible servants in these refugees, took much of them into the Mafia as low-level members, being couriers and hitmen for the mob. Many migrants also failed to integrate into society and became street hoodlums. As migrant criminal activity rose rapidly, anti-immigrant sentiment grew rapidly. The spearhead for this movement was George Dixon, the son of a texan rancher who navigated the politics in New York to become an influential politician. Dixon himself was opposed to anti-migrant violence, but that did not stop the migrant community from feeling threatened. They rallied around another figure, the son of british migrants, Alferd Kensington for political representation. The New York Republicans supported Jones Sullivan as their candidate. Many who feared both sides supported Sullivan and it was this support that handed Sullivan the 1921 mayoral election in a close vote. The democrat Dixon came in second and Kensington came third. New York Riot On the fifth of June in 1922, a clash between refugees and anti-migrationists was escalated by unknown gunfire. As the clash grew, Mayor Sullivan called in the NYPD under command of Aaron Webster, who proceeded to crack down on the violence with unusual force. Outrage at the police's actions led to the violence growing more out of control, and the clash grew into a fully-fledged revolt. Mayor Sullivan and most of the city government were evacuated and Webster was left behind, as Sullivan expected the riots to end. The city was left without many functions like mail or banking during the riots. The emergency services had their hands full due to the riots. Taking control of effective anarchy, the Five Points Gang raided armories around New York and brought in the loot to sell to the Graziani Family. Rodolfo Graziani was present at the deal himself. The riots continued for several days and many buildings started to collapse, communist radicals seized the opportunity to cripple New York's banking sector, as they moved through Wall Street. A week after the riot, the military was called in. The military failed to put down the riots for several weeks, as the riot devolved into a battle. As rioters took up base in buildings, the military recieved orders to destroy them. The riots initially stopped 34 days after the army's arrival, yet fighting continued until the start of September. At the end of it all, New York was reduced from a city to ruins. The Dark Month During the Dark Month, the vast city became a refuge for some survivors, with the skyscraper bottom floors becoming homes. The Mafia battened down, hiding in their bases, Second American Civil War During the Second American Civil War, New York saw combat activity during the Battle Of New York, when Free States and United States forces clashed. The battle ended in an FSA victory, but the FSA was forced to retreat from the city after a month-long guerilla war between the FSA and the Mafia. Post-War After the War, New York went under Mafia management due to a power vacuum. Charles Luciano assumed control after the violent death of Paul Kelly. Life in New York is fueled by fishing, as the city rests on islands. The FSA watches the city with intent of annexation, wanting to put a stop to what is essentially a raider base. The avarage survivor, upon reaching New York, is better off turning around and heading for the Free States, with it being a decently stable nation, but New York works as a place to live in if you cant reach the FSA, provided you can pay the protection money.